


Dress Uniform

by MandoKain



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jefferson won't stop staring, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoKain/pseuds/MandoKain
Summary: This is all @exadorlion's fault. They started it. Alexander gets called to a military affairs that requires his dress uniform. This is a new encounter for Thomas, and his reaction is... unexpected.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aqono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqono/gifts), [exadorlion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exadorlion/gifts).



 

* * *

It was really starting to get on his nerves. Of course, sometimes he expected it, but it had been about an hour now, and he was getting a bit uncomfortable. Briefly, he glanced back over and, sure enough, Thomas was still. Staring. Lt. Col. Alexander Hamilton gave a little huff and shot his boyfriend a brief glare before turning his eyes back to the ceremony. Even when he wasn't looking, he could feel Thomas's eyes on him. Thomas stared through the entire ceremony. Alexander was relieved when, finally, they were all dismissed to go home. Alexander headed stiffly down the stairs, gestured for Thomas to follow, and headed out without looking at him. He heard the sophisticated tap of Jefferson's shoes as he followed.

Instead of leaving the hall directly, as most of the other patrons were doing, Hamilton turned into a discrete hallway as Jefferson caught up. They walked a little ways, out of earshot of anybody else, before Alexander grabbed Thomas's arm and pulled him into a little alcove.

"What the hell, Thomas?" Alexander demanded. "What is up with you? That entire ceremony you were staring at me. Is it the uniform? My hair a mess? What, what is it?" Thomas didn't answer. He was still staring. Alexander glared. "Look, I know it looks stupid apparently, and maybe you don't approve of epaulets or something, but you didn't have to stare through the entire–"

That was as far as he got, because Thomas suddenly pushed him back against the wall and kissed him, hard. Alexander gave a sharp little sound of surprise, and was about to push Thomas away so he could figure out what the hell was going on, but Thomas pulled away first. Before Alexander got the chance to say anything, Thomas knelt. What Alexander had failed to notice, during his miniature rant, was that Thomas's eyes were dark and wanting. As he gazed up at Alexander from the floor, Thomas licked his lips.

"Sir... please?"

His voice was low and rough and gravely, a sound that Alexander instantly recognized. It was the voice Thomas had when Alexander had him entirely at his mercy, and it was a voice that went straight from his ears to his cock. Alexander felt a tightening in his uniform pants, and a warmth in his cheeks.

"Thomas-"

"You have no idea how fucking beautiful you look in that uniform," Thomas breathed. "I was staring because I couldn't take my eyes off you. Alex, _please_." The need in his voice only made the right feeling worse, and Alexander's eyes flicked to the other's mouth. He nodded shallowly, and Thomas gave a little sound that was both relief and anticipation. He made short work of the fastenings of Alexander's trousers, easing them out of the way. He stroked the bulge in his boxers, and Alexander had to bite back a little whimper. Thomas stroked and teased his fingers over Alex's clothed cock, moaning softly at the feel of it. It took only a few moments to get him fully hard, and he glanced up at Alex's flushed face before pulling the underwear out of the way. Thomas moaned happily at the sight of him.

"So beautiful, sir," he breathed. "Please, sir, may I?"

"Yes," Alex managed. "Go on." He slid one hand into Thomas's curls and his boyfriend gave a happy little whine. Then Thomas leaned forward and licked slowly over his tip. Alexander's eyes slid shut. Gods, Thomas's tongue was divine. He moaned, biting his lip as he felt hot lips slide over him, slowly beginning to move on his cock. Alex's hand tightened in Thomas's hair, earning a sound from him, and he took it as a hint to go deeper. Alex gasped softly at that. "F-fuck, Thomas," he breathed. He had to open his eyes for this. He couldn't not watch.

When he opened his eyes again he found Thomas's deep brown ones gazing up at him, and his knees went weak. He unintentionally tightened his hand in Thomas's hair, and Thomas moaned. Alex swore softly, and his boyfriend picked up the pace. He wanted to hear Alex's sounds, he wanted to see this majestic officer brought to his breaking point. Thomas's every move soon began to draw little muffled moans and whimpers from Alexander, as he took him deeper and moaned around him. Alexander was torn between closing his eyes to revel in the feeling, or watch Thomas. His eyes were half closed, his lips hot and swollen around him as he bobbed his head. When Thomas took him to the base, Alexander had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. Thomas was gazing up at him, swallowing around him, and Alex actually whimpered.

"Fuck, Thomas, so good, god, I'm close." Thomas moaned happily and closed his eyes, picking up the pace. Alex gripped his hair tightly, tugging a little bit. Thomas relaxed slightly and Alexander started to guide his head. Thomas loved it. He let Alex guide him as he got closer. Alex gave a short warning before he came, biting his lip to cut off a cry. Thomas moaned as he swallowed around him, enjoying the heat of Alex in his throat. Alex was panting, head slumped against the wall, when Thomas slowly pulled back. Alexander moaned softly and leaned against the wall, holding a hand out to Thomas. He stood, giving Alex a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Did I do well, sir?" Thomas breathed.

"So well, baby," Alex whispered. "You did an amazing job."

"Next time..."

"Next time what, Thomas?" he breathed.

"Next time... will you give me orders?" he asked, cheeks hot. Alexander smirked.

"I'll put on this uniform," he purred, "and I'll order you to the bedroom. And from there... we'll see what happens." Thomas gave a little whine and nodded. Alex smirked and kissed him softly. "Let's get home, baby."

"Yes, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Lemme know what you think?


End file.
